Current flowing through a conductor generates electric and magnetic field. For example, a printed circuit board (PCB) may comprise several conductors and an electronic system such as computer system may comprise PCB's such as a mother board. Such printed circuit boards are typically enclosed in a chassis. While measuring electric (E) and magnetic field (H) generated by the conductors of a PCB enclosed in a chassis, the chassis may be opened up and small probes such as coupling loops may be used. Opening up the chassis creates changes in the electric and magnetic field and may not provide accurate measure of E and H fields. Also, closing up the chassis and inserting probes to measure E and H fields may not provide an elegant approach to measure E and H fields.